Half a Sandwich
by mangagurlz
Summary: Ed and Al stop by Pinako's place to visit and have lunch there. When Ed refuses to drink his milk Pinako takes away his sandwich, she gives him half a of the sandwich and tells him he can have the other half if he does whatever they tell him for a half an hour. Oneshot.


**A\N: Me and my little brother wrote this story together too. In fact we have about three more that we plan to write together. Anyway my little bro really wanted to make this one so here it is. Hope you enjoy. **

**Me and brother made the picture we used for the story together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist at all, I swear.**

**A Half Sandwich**

Ed and Al were at Resembool.

"We haven't seen Granny in a while," Al said. "So?" Ed asked, "we should see her!" Al told him. "You can see her, but I won't."

"Come on it'll be fun, let's go see her now!" Al said excitedly. "Fine," Ed mumbled, "yay!" "Let's go," Ed said with a sigh.

At Granny's.

Al pounded on the door a little too hard and broke it, "Who is it...What happened to the door!?" Pinako asked. She looked at who was standing the doorway. "Oh hi Al," Pinako greeted.

"Oh hi Granny," Al said coming in, "hey what about me?" Ed asked still standing in the doorway. "Oh hi Ed," Pinako mumbled.

Two minutes later.

Then Winry woke up and came down stairs, "Oh hi Winry," Al greeted. "Al what're you doing here?" Winry asked. "We came to see Granny and you!" Al told her, "he made me," Ed mumbled.

"He came willingly," Al told her, "okay," Winry said.

At lunch they were having lunch meat sandwiches and milk for some odd reason.

"Ed, drink your milk!" Pinako ordered Ed. "No I don't have to if I don't wanna," Ed refused. "Drink it!" Pinako ordered him again. "No!" Ed refused once again.

Al stepped in, "don't fight we're here to have a good time," "Butt out!" Ed snapped at him. Pinako stepped in, "Ed don't yell at him!" "Just leave me to eat my sandwich in peace!" Ed said.

"No, you can't have your sandwich until you drink your milk," Pinako told him, "well you already gave me my sandwich so I win." "But I took it," Pinako pointed out.

"Hey Al give me your sandwich Granny can make you another one," "No, you yelled at me plus Granny said you couldn't have any until you drank your milk, and anyway I don't have a sandwich, remember I can't eat?" Al reminded him.

"Darn it, it use to work when we were kids," Ed muttered. "And anyway it wouldn't have worked I'd just take it from you and give it back, like I always did, you never took Al's food," Pinako reminded him.

"I'm just going to make my own!" Ed said. "Oh no you're not!" Pinako told him. "Yes I am, right now," Ed stood up. "No just sit down," Winry and Al begged him. "No I must be my own man now," Ed went to make a sandwich.

"NOOOO!" The two screamed dramatically, "sit down now Edward," Pinako said through her teeth. "Why?" "Because I'll attack you." Pinako told him. "Ooh scary," Ed mocked.

"You shouldn't have said that," Winry sighed shaking her head. "You're gonna get it," Al said in the manner as Winry.

There was fire in Pinako's eyes, "okay I'll drink my milk," Ed trembled giving in. A moment later, "I'm not drinking my milk!" Ed once again refused. Pinako gave him an evil look. Ed swallowed, "f-fine I'll drink it," he gave in again.

"Good, I was scared I thought she was really gonna kill you!" Al said. "Me too," Winry agreed.

Ed drank the milk as quickly as possible to get it over with. "There I drank it, now can I have my sandwich?" Ed asked politely, "No you gave us too much trouble," Pinako told him.

"What, you mean I drank the milk for nothing!?" "You didn't drink it for nothing Brother you're still alive," Al reminded him.

"That's nothing, I want my sandwich!" "You're definitely not getting it in that attitude you're too demanding try asking nicely." Pinako told him.

"May I please have a sandwich?" Ed asked nicely. "Say sorry to Al," Pinako told him. "I'm really, really sorry Al, for being mean to you." Ed apologized. "And to Winry," Pinako told him. "What for, I didn't yell at her?" Ed asked.

"Just do it!" "I'm so sorry Winry for um doing whatever I did to you."

"Okay you can have half a sandwich," Pinako told him handing half a sandwich to him. "Thank you," Ed said politely.

"See being nice gets you things," Al told him, "you're right, I should be nicer," Ed agreed. "Woah you made him nicer," Winry said surprised.

After Ed finished his half a sandwich he sat in silence then finally spoke up, "How can I get the other half?" Ed asked. "Be polite for a half an hour and do what we say," Pinako said. Ed sighed, "Yes ma'am," he said politely.

A few minutes later.

"Ed, can you get me some milk," Winry called, "yes ma'am," Ed said as polite as he could. It had only been a few minutes and they had been requesting him to do all kinds of things, Winry had changed her mind on what she wanted to drink four times.

Ed came back with a glass of milk, "nah, I've changed my mind I want um juice," Winry said. "Okay, are you sure this time?" Ed said trying his best to stay caml and polite. "Yes I am," Winry said.

Ed went to go get Winry some juice, "Um, Winry, you probably should take it this time," Al told her. Winry nodded in agreement. Ed came back in holding a glass of juice.

"Thanks Ed," Winry said taking the glass. "Ed make me some eggs," Pinako. "Yes ma'am," Ed went to make some eggs. "Ed, can you take my glass," Winry called.

"I'm coming," Ed came and got the glass, "thanks Ed," Winry said. "Ed where's my eggs!" Pinako asked.

"Oh, they're coming," Ed told her. Ed went back to finish making the eggs. When they were done he brought the eggs to her.

It had almost been a half an hour. "Bring me a hat Ed!" Al said. "Okay," Ed said in almost a whisper. He went and got him and hat and handed it to him.

Ed gotten them a whole bunch of things cloths, food and drinks. It was one more minute before it had been a half an hour.

'_59, 58, 57, 56,_' Ed counted in his head, no one was requesting anything right then since they had run out of ideas. Once they time was up Ed instantly asked for the other half of the sandwitch. "Can I have the other half now?" "Um what?" Pinako asked. "Um the other half of the sandwich that you promised me."

"Oh that sandwich, yeah about that Winry got and ate it," Al told him. Ed was suprisenly calm and silent.

"Um Ed-" "OKay, then," Ed said calmly. "I hate you Granny, I love you Al most of the time but not right now, right now I hate you. And Winry, I have no opinion on you at all, I don't have any feelings towards you what so ever." Everyone looked at Ed shocked.

"Well bye no one fallow me." Ed walked out of the still broken down door. "Wait where is he going?" Al asked. "I don't know," Winry said. "So he left then, so who should we really give the other half to?" Pinako asked.

"I'll take it too him, it was really mean what we did there," Winry took the sandwitch from Pinako. "Oh that's no fun," Pinako said.

Winry went out and looked for Ed.

Where Ed is, "and then they ate my other half of the sandwitch," Ed said. "Really, that's horrible," Mustang said. Somehow Ed had gotten to Central really fast.

"Yeah that was horrible, you did everything they asked you too right?" Hawkeye asked. "Yes I did, every single last thing," Ed said angrily. Hughes gasped, "you can have the rest of my sandwich!" "Thank you, but you should eat it, I'm not really in the mood anymore." Ed told him.

Back where Winry is.

"Guys I can't find him anywhere I looked for him everywhere," Winry said panicking. "Oh so that's why it took you almost an hour and a half to get back here," Pinako said.

"Oh no where could he be!" Winry said. "Oh maybe in Central," Al suggested, "he couldn't get there that fast," Winry said. "He could've, we never really know," Al said.

Two days later.

Ed was talking to Hughes. "Yeah but I was their slave for an entire half an hour." Ed said. "Yeah that pretty sad, they didn't give you ther other half of sandwich," Hughes said.

"Brother!" Al said relieved to see him. Ed crossed his arms and turned his head, "I'm not talking to you guys," "we're sorry Ed, we were just messing with you Winry didn't really eat your..." Ed walked off, Al sighed.

"Have you seen Ed?" Winry asked Hawkeye, Winry, Al and Pinako had split up to search for Ed when the got to Central. "Yeah um him and Hughes went out shopping I think." Hawkeye said.

"Hey aren't you the guy who made Ed a state alchemist?" Pinako asked. "Yes and I didn't force him to become a state alchemist," Mustang told her. "Have you seen him?" "Yeah him and Hughes went out shopping I guess."

"Al did you find him?" Pinako and Winry asked. Al nodded. "Yeah but he took off, he was still mad." Al told them. "Over a half sandwich." Pinako said. "You don't get it, he's not upset because you didn't give him the sandwich he's upset because of the way we treated him." Al told her. "Yeah, Al right we should've treated him better." Winry said.

Suddenly they heard clapping, they turned around and saw Ed. "You two are right that is why I was upset," Ed said. "We're so sorry Ed." Al apologized. "Apology accepted, I'm not really that mad anymore." Ed told him.

"Well here's the half sandwich we owe you, I never really ate it, Pinako thought it'd be funny to lie to you." Winry told him handing him the half sandwich from two days ago. The sandwich had already gone bad.

"Y-you lie to me?" Ed asked. "Yes, yes we did, and you fail for it." Pinako said as she started laughing.

All four of them (Including Hughes, that was standing in the background) walked away angrily from Pinako.

"Aw come on guys I was just joking." Pinako said. '_I really hate her,_' Ed thought in his head.

**End.**

**This took five hours to write.**

**Anyway, goodbye for now.**

**My little brother came up with most of it.**

**Pinako is kinda mean in this story, but it's all for the humor.**


End file.
